Naruto The Bloodedge
by Namikaze007
Summary: Naruto seorang Anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri karena kekuatan aneh yang dimilikinya harus berusaha berahan hidup di kerasnya kehidupan di dunia yang di penuhi mahluk supranatural. Dengan pengalaman dan pelatihan seorang guru yang ia temui saat berusia 10 tahun,Naruto berusahabertahan hidup didunia ini. StrongNaru!RePublish!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :Naruto x Raynare(Maybe Harem)

A/N:disini naruto gak punya nama cakra atau segala unsur dunia ninja. Dan ini mulai 3 bulan sebelum canon.

Summary: Naruto seorang Anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri karena kekuatan aneh yang dimilikinya harus berusaha berahan hidup di kerasnya kehidupan di dunia yang di penuhi mahluk supranatural. Dengan pengalaman dan pelatihan seorang guru yang ia temui saat berusia 10 tahun,Naruto berusahabertahan hidup didunia ini. StrongNaru!

" … "Talking  
' … 'Thing  
- … - discription

Chapter 1:Introduction & First Friend.

Story start

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto,aku tak tau apa margaku karena sejak kecil aku hidup dip anti asuhan. Umurku 16 tahun,dan merupakan murid kelas 1 sebuah sekolah swasta bernama Kuoh Gakuen. Aku bukan seorang siswa yang terkenal,malah aku siswa cukup di jauhi karena penampilanku. Ya aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena memang penampilanku seperti berandalan dan membuatku sering di panggil yankee. Tapi dibalik semua itu aku memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang selalu kusembunyikan,rahasia yang membuatku membenci hidupku. Aku sejak lahir memiliki sebuah kutukan,aku terlahir memiliki sebuah kekuatan di tangan kananku .

Kekuatan ini mungkin untuk seseorang yang menginginkan kekuatan, mungkin sangat berharga. Namun bagiku ini sebuah kutukan. Karena apa bila aku lepas kendali,aku bisa membunuh siapa saja yang ada didepanku. Mungkin ini sebab orang tuaku membuangku. Setelah mungkin 10 tahun aku hidup di panti asuhan di penuhi rasa takut dan kesepian ,hingga pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang bernama Jubei. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku pergi menyendiri di hutan dekat panti asuhan,yang unik dari Jubei adalah dia bukan manusia tapi aku juga tak dia itu apa yang pasti dia memiliki muka kucing dengan dua ekor di bokongnya.

Hampir 3 tahun aku hidup bersama Jubei dan meninggalkan panti asuhan. Selama 3 tahun itu juga aku berlatih bersama Jubei yang berkata bahwa dia bisa melatihku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini. Aku juga di beri cara untuk mengekang kekuatan ini dengan benda buatannya yang ia beri nama'Restriktion 666' dan juga di beri sebuah senjata berupa pedang besar berwarna putih dengan pegangan berwarmna hitam yang uniknya bias berubah menjadi sebuah suatu hari Jubei hilang entah kemana meninggalkan sebuah surat dan sekantung uang yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menjalani hidup ini dengan lapang dada walau aku dijauhi oleh semua orang di sekitarku.

Naruto POV End

Normal POV

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu, Kuoh Gakuen. Sampai disana,seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ia di pandangi dengan tatapan sinis,takut,jijik,dan sejenisnya. Tak menanggapi tatapan murid sekitar,Naruto memilih masuk kekelasnya sambil sesekali mengutak atik Handphonenya. Sampai di depan kelas bertuliskan 1-A , ia segera pergi ke bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dan diam tak mengeluarkan suara sembari memainkan Handphonenya. tak jarang ia melirik sekitar,hingga matanya tertuju kearah perempuan bertubuh loly berambut perak. Koneko Toujoe,murid dengan aura kucing yang merupakan mascot sekolahnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang guru masuk,seketika itu pula Naruto mengalihkan padangan kearah guru pengajar. Walau penampilan Naruto tak menyakinkan,ia cukup terkenal pintar di kelasnya. Ya walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau kepintarannya hasil mencontek atau apalah.

"Ohayo minna"  
"Ohayo sensei"

"Minna hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,Amamo-san silahkan masuk."

Setelah guru pengajar tersebut memanggil murid yang di maksud,masuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung ,memiliki wajah yang cantik,dengan mata berwarna violet.

"Ohayo minna-san,perkenalkan nama saya Yuuma Amamo,salam kenal."

Ucap sang murid baru dengan sopannya. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya,yaitu ekspresi Koneko yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tidak senang. Naruto kembali memperhatikan sang guru saat sang guru menyebutkan namanya.

"Nah Amamo-san,anda bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto-san. Naruto-san angkat tanganmu."

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan malas-malasan,tapi sekilas terlihat tatapan penuh arti dari murid laki-laki dan terkadang juga perempuan. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya,setelah murid dengan nama Yuuma Amamo itu sudah berada 2 meter dengannya naru memberi salam yang cukup sopan.  
"Salam kenal Amamo-san,namaku Naruto. Selamat datang di Kuoh Gakuen"  
"ya,salam kenal juga"balas Yuuma  
'dia ini sopan juga,terlihat jelas di matanya ia melakukan ini dengan tulus.'pikir Yuuma

Semua orang di kelasnya sedikit terkejut dan di buat tercengang oleh pemandangan tersebut. Karena apa?karena tak biasanya Naruto ,sang murid paling di jauhi di Kuoh Gakuen memberi salam kepada murid baru. Apalagi dengan ramah dan disertai senyum,ada apa itu sang guru kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

***Scene Break***

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah,di tangannya dapat di lihat sebuah kotak bento. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan kelas,namun keadaan kelas yang tak mendukung untuk makan siang membuatnya harus mencari tempat untuk makan siang. Dan tempat yang paling ia suka adalah atap sekolah.

Saat ia membuka pintu atap sekolah, ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang di atap sekolah karena setaunya jarang ada yang pergi keatap. ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang di atap sekolah karena setaunya jarang ada yang pergi keatap. Yang mengejutkan juga adalah orang yang ia litah,ia adalah murid baru di kelasnya.

Yuuma POV

Aku saat ini sedang pusing menghadapi cobaan hidupku,bagaimana tidak pimpinanku menyuruhku menyamar menjadi murid di Kuoh Gakuen yang merupakan teritori Iblis. Sedangkan diriku ini adalah seorang malaikat jatuh yang notabene musuh alami Iblis.'sebenarnya apasih yang di pikirkan Azazel-sama menyuruhku mengawasi bocah Hyoudo itu dengan menyamar menjadi murid di teritori iblis?'pikir ku

Yuuma POV End

Karena keasikan dengan fikirnanya,Yuuma tak mengetahui bahwa Naruto saat ini sudah duduk 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.  
"Oi,Amamo-san sedang apa di sini? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sebuah suara dari arah samping menyadarkan Yuuma dari lamunannya,mengedarkan pandangan kearah suara disana terlihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang ,membuka kotak bentonya. Dan entak kenapa pandangannya malah terarah ke kotak bento yang naruto bawa.

Kryuuk

Sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari perut Yuuma membuat naruto susah payah menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Yuuma langsung memerah karena malu karena bunyi perutnya yang mengelegar minta diisi. 'sial kenapa perutku bisa bunyi hanya karena makanan sederhana seperti itu sih,apa lagi didepan seorang remaja pria.'

" Ini kau pasti lapar bukan?ini makan"ucap Naruto menyordorkan bekalnya.

"kenapa? Tak enak ya?"tanya Naruto  
"Ti-tidak ,hanya saja kenapa kau begitu baik padaku padahal kuta baru sehari bertemu."

Naruto mendengar pernyataan perempuan disebelahnya hanya memasang muka berfikir.

" Entahlah,aku juga tak tau. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh,munkin karena selama ini aku tak punya teman. Dan saat aku melihat seseorang yang membuatku sedikit tertarik aku ingin mengenalnya dan munkin berteman dengannya." Tutur Naruto  
"Hmm… jadi bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menjadi temanku?"tanya naruto  
"Teman ya? Baiklah mulai sekarang kita berteman."jawab Yuuma  
'hitung-hitung untuk menyamarkan pergerakanku,lagipula dia juga baik.'pikir Yuuma

Setelah itu mereka mulai berbincang-bincang,dan memakan bekal milik Naruto. Entah kenapa selama berbincang dengan Naruto, Yuuma mengembangkan senyum cantiknya karena candaan Naruto. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan sesenang ini sebelumnya bahkan bersama teman seperjuangannya.

**** Naruto The Bloodedge****

Bel tanda pulang telah sedari 1 jam tadi, namun Naruto saat ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan alat tulisnya. Naruto pulang terlambat bukan tanpa sebab yang jelas,ia terlambat karena pada waktu pelajaran ia teridur dan akhirnya ia harus membersihan satu kelas sendirian. Setelah selesai memasukkan alat tulisnya,ia segera keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Dilihat dari raut mukanya ia terlihat tergesa-gesa sampai tak memperhatikan jalan.

Bruk

"Ittai"

Sebuah rintihan kesakitan keluar dari orang yang naruto tabrak,dari suaranya bisa di tebak kalau yang ia tabrak seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu memiliki perawakan rambut hitam sepunggung,memakai kacamata berframe merag cenderung tua yang bertengger di hidung yang cukup mancung. Di balik kacamata itu terlihat dua manic berwarna coklat terang. "Gomen,aku tak memperhaikan jalanku." Ucap naruto meminta maaf sembari mengulurkan tangan -menawarkan bantuan-

Perempuan tersebut menerima uluran tangan Naruto,setelah berdiri ia membersihkan bajunya dari debu. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak,didepannya berdiri wakil ketua OSIS Academy Kuoh,Tsubaki Shinra.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Tak menghiraukan balasan perempuan didepannya karena tak mau di tanyai yang tidak-tidak,Naruto segera melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Tsubaki yang di hiraukan sedikit geram,ia mencoba memanggil-manggil orang yang menabraknya tersebut."Pirang,mau kemanakau?". Namun Naruto tak menjawabnya,dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Tsubaki yang terus di abaikan akhirnya hanya mengela nafas pancang disertai geraman kesal.

'siapa sebenarnya dia itu ,hah? Tak sopan sekali didepanku.'pikir Tsubaki kesal

**** Naruto The Bloodedge****

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di depan sebuah café yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Academy Kuoh. Sampai disana ia segera masuk kedalam dan segera masuk keruang dengan didepan pintunya bertuliskan –Staff Only -. Tak kurang dari 5 menit ia sudah berpakaian ala seorang butler. Ia saat ini sedang melakukan kerja paruh waktunya sebagai seorang pelayan café. Bagaimanapun ia juga perlu biaya hidupkan?.

"Hoi Naruto,dari mana saja kau? Kau telambat 10 menit."ucap seorang yang berada di depan mesin kasir.  
"Maaf maaf,tadi aku ada urusan dan sebuah incident kecil." Balas Naruto malas  
"Ya sudah,tapi jangan ulangi lagi"  
"ya"

Skip Time

Sudah 8 jam lebih ia berkutit dengan pelanggan di café tersebut,saat ini ia sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah merasa sudah semua barangnya ia bawa,ia segera keliar café. Jalanan saat ini sudah tak begitu ramai berhubung ini memang sudah hampir larut malam,di perjalan ia mampir sebentar di sebuah jembatan sembari memandangi sungai di bawahnya yang memantulkan penampakan bulan dan bintah yang menyinari malam di kota Kuoh. Pandangannya terhenti di seberang jalan ,ia melihat seorang perempuan kira-kira seumuran dengannya yang saat ini tengah memandangi langit malam. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sepunggung,memilii wajah yang bisa di bilang cantik dengan sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya menambah kecantikan diwajahnya. Ia mengenal perempuan tersebut ,ia adalah Yuuma Amamo teman sekelasnya juga sekaligus teman pertamanya.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Yuuma lakukan malam-malam seperti ini,Naruto menghampiri Yuuma yang masih memandang langit malam.

"Konichiwa Amamo-san" sapa Naruto

Yuuma yang mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya langsung mencari sumber suara.

"Ah… Naruto-san ,ketemu lagi."  
"Ya, oh… lalu sedang apa kau diluar sini malam-malam?"Tanya Naruto  
"Tidak ada ,Cuma mencari angin."  
"Ah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa besok Amamo-san" pamit Naruto  
"ya"

Setelah itu Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tersendat,Yuuma sendiri memandang punggung pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum penuh arti. 'Teman …ya? Apa kau akan tetap menjadi temanku setelah mengetahui siapa diriku ini,Naruto-san'pikir Yuuma. Setelah itu Yuuma menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya beserta bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan keaspal.

Aparterment Naruto

Naruto yang sudah selesai diapartermentnya segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi,setelah itu pergi mengganti bajunya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya kekasur. Pikirannya masih ingat betul tentang kejadian hari ini dimana ia mendapatkan teman pertamanya,Yuuma Amamo. Ia begitu senang entah kenapa,munkin karena dirinya yang selama ini tak mempunyai teman dihidupnya. 'Yuuma Amamo ya … apa kita akan berteman seterusnya setelah kau mengetahui apa yang ada didalam diriku ini Yuuma? Semoga saja kita masih berteman…semoga'pikir Naruto sebelum pergi kealam mimpi.

TBC

Halo minna saya kembali dengan fic lama saya yang saya Rewrite. Maaf ya karena saya rewrite,itu karena saya mau buat pengembangan karakter. Setelah pernah liat review Kristoper-san saya jadi pingin memperbaiki diri dengan mencoba belajar buat cerita alur lamban dengan menggunakan cerita lama saya yang saya rewrite. Ya semoga saja cerita ini memuaskan anda para Reader-san… semoga. Dan untuk Naruto The Frozen Dragon yang saya Rewrite saya akan update 7 hari setelah cerita ini update.

Sampai jumpa lagi dengan cerita yang lain yang gaje-gaje abis WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Namikaze007 OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya

Author :Namikaze007

Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)

Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.

Pairing :Naruto x Raynare(Maybe Harem)

Story start

...

...

Sudah 1 minggu Yuuma bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen,satu minggu itu juga hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin dekat walau tak bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Seminggu itu pula Naruto merasakan aura-aura aneh di sekutarnya,terutama aura Yuuma yang seperti orang gereja namun juga agak gelap. Namun Naruto tak menanggapi semua itu dan terus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat ini Naruto dan Yuuma berada di atap sekolah yang sudah merupakan kebiasaan baru mereka. Seperti biasa Naruto dan Yuuma berbincang sambil memakan bekal mereka.

"Ne, Yuuma-san mau ikut aku tidak ke karnafal di Tokyo hari minggu ini?" tawar Naruto

'_Apa tak apa ya? Hitung-hitung hari libur buatku, bosan juga mengawasi bicah Hyoudo itu_.'pikir Yuuma

"Baiklah ,jemput aku di depan stasiun ok." balas Yuuma

"Hai"

Dan seterusnya mereka membicarakan tentang rencana mereka untuk pergi acara tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua figur yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

"Kau yakin tak akan bertindak sesuatu?" tanya figur pertama

"Tidak,masih terlalu cepat. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka dulu." jawab figur kedua

"Terserah kau Sona,tapi aku tak tanggung jawab nanti." ucap figur pertama menanggapi jawaban Sona

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk ,Rias." ajak Sona

Setelah itu dua sosok tadi langsung meninggalkan tempat mereka mengawasi Naruto dan Yuuma

*****Skip Time*****

**(Minggu)**

Saat ini masing jam 06.30 petang,namun Naruto saat ini sudah berada di depan stasiun. Ia saat ini sedang menunggu Yuuma,sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo untuk pergi ke karnafal di sana. Ia saat ini makai kaos putih ditambah dengan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dan celana jean berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dan juga sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi kedua tangannya sampai siku. Hanya satu kata untuk penampilan Naruto, Keren.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu ,orang yang ditunggu mulai tampak di pandangan pandangannya kini terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang dibiarkan tergerai ,perempuan tersebut memakai baju berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok berwarna hitam tak lupa sepasabg sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hitam setinggi 5 centi. Naruto sempat terpesona dengan penampilan perempuan yang saat ini sudah berada 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto kemudian menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

"Apa ksu menunggu lama, Naruto?" tanya Yuuma setelah berada dekat dengan Naruto

"Ti-tidak...tidak lama kok."jawab Naruto sedikit tergagap

'_Sial kenapa aku begini sih_'pikir Naruto

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Yuuma

"E-eh... Iya ayo kita berangkat" ajak Naruto masih tergagap

'_Dia kenapa sih?_'pikir Yuuma melihat tingkah aneh Naruto

Setelah itu mereja berdua segera masuk ke Stasiun untuk segera berangkat.

****Scene Break****

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan setelah hampir 15 menit mereka naik kereta peluru menuju Tokyo. Sampai di luar stasiun ,mereka langsung pergi menggunakan taksi untuk segera pergi menuju tempat yang di tuju.

****Scene Break****

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, mereka sedikit terkagum dengan keramaian karnafal. Begitu banyak kedai yang menjual berbagai atribut karnafal,mulai dari topi hingga aksesoris kecil. Tanpa aba-aba Yuuma langsung menarik tabgan Naruto dengan antusias. Naruto cuma terkeheh kecil dengan tingkah Yuuma yang seperti anak kecil.

'Dasar' pikir Naruto

Pertama mereka pergi ke kedai yang menyediakan topi dan berbagai aksesoris. Mereka mulai memilih aksesoris yang diminati. Naruto memilih sebuah topi berwarna hitam ,sedangkan Yuuma memulih sepasang gelang berwarna violet. Naruto sendiri sedikit binggung kenapa Yuuma membeli dua gelang sekaligus.

"Kenapa kau beli dua?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja yang satu untukmu Baka!,ini sebagai tabda persahabatan kita." jawanb Yuuma

Naruto lalu mulai memakai gelang tersebut. Memang terlihat aneh ,namun Naruto tetap memakainya. Mereka lalu pergi menuju kedai makanan,kemudian pergi sebuah wahana yang ada di karnafal tersebut,dan seterusnya mereka mulai mencoba setiap permainan yang ada di sana.

****Scene Break****

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 11malam,namun mereka belum kembali ke Kuoh. Alasannya mereka belum kembali adalah acara utama,yakni Kembang Api. Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah bianglala,tepat berada di puncaknya dan tinggal beberapa detik lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan. Selama menanti kembang api di luncurkan,ereka sempat berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana Yuuma?"tanya Naruto tak jelas

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Yuuma balik

"Maksudku malam ini,bagaimana perasaanmu malam ini?"

"Harus akui Ini menyenangkan ,sungguh."

"Syukurlah"

Setelah itu mereka kembali menatap langit,menanti detik-detik terakhir sebelum kembang api.

Syuuut DUAR

Kembang api pertama di luncurkan,dan meledak dengan indahnya. Semua mata yang melihat terkagum-kagum melihatnya, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Yuuma. Tanpa disengaja tangan Naruto menggenggam tanggan Yuuma, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari , ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dari bagian gelapnya langit malam dengan 3 pasang sayap hitam seperti gagak.

"Tak ku sangka ,ternyata ini kerjaanmu selana ini Raynare. Pantas kau bertingkah aneh selama ini."uca sosok itu.

****Scene Break****

Saat ini Naruto dan Yuuma sedang berjalan keluar stasiun. Setelah acara utama selesai ,mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Terlihat senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka berdua. Sampai di luar, Yuuna langsung pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu,sampai jumpa besok ne, Naruto" pamit Yuuma

"Ah... Sebaiknya aku antar pulang, tak baik perempuan pulang sendirian apa lagi ini sudah larut malam." ucap Naruto

"Tak apa-apa ,aku akan naik taksi kok. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja ,lagipula aku ini kuat." balas Yuuma

'Tentu saja aku kuat,aku ini Da-Tenshin.'pikir Yuuma

"Kau serius?"tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya"

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa besok. Jaa" uca Naruto sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi

"Tunggu Naruto"

Namun suara Yuuma menghentikan pemuda pirang ini. Menengok kebelakang,satu alisnya naik ,binggung.

"Ada apa lagi, Yuuma?"

Yuuma tak menjawab, wajahnya terus maju sampai sejajar dengan pipinya lalu...

Cup

"!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak dengan sempurna, muka sedikit mereno. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih laki-laki normal, dan itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya di cuum oleh perempuan. Walau hanya di pipi ,tetap saja itu ciuman. Yuuma terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto yang ia pikir lucu.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku untuk hari ini. Arigato,Naruto."ucap Yuuma

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok,jaa."lanjutnya sebelum pergi

Sementara Naruto,ia masih terbengong denan mulut menganga. Entah kenapa hati nya begitu senang karna hal yang di lakukan Yuuma tadi. Ayolah siapa yang tidak senang dicium perempuan manis seperti Yuuma. Menjernihkan fikirannya,Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

****Scene Break****

Naruto saat ini saat ini sudah sampai di apartermentnya , merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan santainya. Pikirannya melayang ,mengingat kembali moment-moment bersama Yuuma tadi. Tanpa sadar wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

**Sementara itu dengan Yuuma**

Yuuma saat ini sefang berdiri di depan sebuah Gereja yang sepertinya tak pernah diurus,tak berapa lama ia masuk ke Gereja tersebut. Di dalam ia sudah di hadang seorang perempuan dewasa bertambut hitam namun memakai pakaian yang sangat mini.

"Aku dengar dari Dohnaseek,kau pergi berkencan bersama manusia Raynare. Apa itu benar?" tanya perempuan itu

"Er..itu bu-bukan kencan Kalawarner -nee, kami cuma pergi keluar sebagai sajabat."jawab Raynare sedikit gugup

"Terserah, tapi ingat hati-hati. Bawahan Kobabeil selalu mengawasi kita. Jika dia tau kau malah pergi berkeliaran dengan manusia,bukan hanya manusia itu saja yang akan dibunuhnya. Tapi juga kau, dan aku tak mau seseorang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri mati,mengerti." ucap perempuan bernama Kalawarner tersebut panjang lebar

"Ha'i" balas Yuuma atau Raynare dengan suara rendah

'Maafkan aku Naruto ,kau jadi terlibat.'pikir Raynare

Setelah itu Raynare masuk kesebuah ruangan ,dan menghilang di telan kegelapan.

TBC

Halooo! Ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini,bagaimana chapter kali ini. Bagus?cukup bagus atau malah jelek?. Maaf kalau ada yang menganggap ini terlalu cepat alurnya, tapi di sini mereka berdua belum menyukai satu sama lain. Masih sekedar teman,dan ciuman tadi cuma tanda terima kasih dari Raynare tak ada yang spesial. Ok saya juga minta maaf karna lama dan hasilnya sedikit. Untuk yang binggung penampilan Naruto ,ini ciri-cirinya.

Nama:Naruto

Umur:16 tahun hampir 17 tahun

Mata: biru

Kulit: putih

Rambut: seperti di canon

Ciri-ciri lain: selalu memakai jaket kemana-mana, memakai sarung tangan hitam yang merupakan restriction 666, rambut yang tak pernah di sisir.

Untuk kekuatan sendiri bukan sacred gear ,tapi mungkin bakalan dapet satu dari azazel tapi masih lama kalo jadi.

Oke cuma segitu doank yang bisa saya diskripasikan. Yang mau tanya silahkan review atau langsung PM saya.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


End file.
